


The Witch's Curse

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [14]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Witch Curses, Witches, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A witch casts a curse upon an innocent soul.





	The Witch's Curse

> The haggard witch is a cruel foe.  
I dare not stand the power of his curse.  
As hands become stone, and my voice a weak groan,  
I wait for death to claim me.  
I am but an innocent soul,  
Lost on allhallow eve,  
As the witch's dark curse overtakes me.


End file.
